


The Force Needs a Reality Check

by kevintheturkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: i absolutely promise you that this fic will be us kylo ren free as possible, that boy is no good!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevintheturkey/pseuds/kevintheturkey
Summary: I just want a fic where Rey had a loving family growing up without the Reylo bullcrap please and thank youORHow Ahsoka and Sabine accidentally adopt a kid while trying to find a friend.





	The Force Needs a Reality Check

Sabine had no trouble trusting Ahsoka, seeing as the woman had saved her life on multiple occasions throughout their stint in the Rebellion. Her wisdom, leadership, and battle tactics learned from fighting in so many galactic-scale wars was a prize to behold. From fighting off Inquisitors to finding trustworthy clones, heck, even fighting off Vader of all people, Ahsoka had more than proved herself in Sabine’s eyes. 

However, Ahsoka’s judgement was something to be skeptical of. 

That judgement being led by the Force.  

For something that binds all things together, it really had no idea what the hell was going on. Or, put in a different way, if it had  _ basic _ communication skills this whole Ezra-Hide-and-Seek thing would be going much better. Heck, the Force had even sent them on this mission, hadn’t it? You’d think that something telling you, “Hey, go find your friend” would be a little more helpful, especially when it technically already knows where your friend is. But no, it’s got to drop  _ visions _ and  _ feelings _ and  _ riddle bullshit _ to tell you where to maybe go.

And that maybe turns into, “false alarm these people were just in trouble” which ends up being a dead end. Granted, she has no issues with helping others, especially considering the mess the Empire left everyone in. The issue is the fact that the pair have been wandering the galaxy for six years and are still stuck at the beginning of their search. 

So when Ahsoka tells her that they’ve got to stop and land on a desert planet, you can’t excuse Sabine for arguing in a time limit on their next inevitable sidequest. 

The moment they land Sabine wishes that she could’ve argued for a shorter time, and Ahsoka can feel her Master rolling in his grave the moment she sets foot on the barren, sandy outpost. 

“You’re positive this is the place?” Sabine reconfirmed, watching as sand-stripped scavengers traded junked parts. 

“Unfortunately,” Ahsoka muttered as they walked into Niima Outpost. Great, its owned by a Hutt, which means Sabine’s time limit has been practically thrown out the window. 

“Do you know what we’re looking for?” She began scanning the garbage for anything that could’ve been connected to Ezra--helmets, lightsaber parts, hell even those tacky gloves. 

“Nope.” Ahsoka strode through the center of the outpost, wandering through shady merchant’s stalls to where the most activity seemed to be located. 

Sabine wondered if Ahsoka knew she stuck out like a sore thumb as she followed behind her. 

She stopped in front of the large building at the side of the trading center. Stone pillars rose out of the ground and merged into arches to circle around a sturdy metal hovel in the center. Sun-bleached tarps bellowed above it, forming a dome to protect the plaza from the harsh heat. A mound of pink flesh sat inside the metal center, bearing a sluggish, droopy face ugly enough to rival the Hutts. Sabine could smell his sweat from the outside of the plaza, and see the precipitation beading around his plump head. Small trinkets had been strewn about his window sill: a rusty throttle, worn sparkplug, and a bent triflux. 

His dark, beady eyes squinted down below his service shelf, where a small, dirty child stood in front with a pleading look. 

He twisted his gelatinous lips and scoffed, “One quarter portion.” He scooped the objects in front of him, and slapped down a vacuum sealed pouch before flicking it away and onto the dirt beside the girl. She looked down at the measly offering and pouted.

“But I got stuck in a vent,” she argued, “I was stuck  _ forever _ .”

“Maybe you shouldn’t get stuck,” he rebutted before slamming the gate to his window. She belingrily picked the packet off the ground, and shoved it into a bag half her size slung over her shoulder. She awkwardly stomped away, only to be stopped by the cleanest woman she had ever seen in her life. 

“Excuse me,” Ahsoka bent down to her eye level, “what’s your name?” 

“Rey.” Her hair was mussy, her face and clothes spattered with grease and sand. Upon further inspection small nicks and bruises covered her arms and legs, consequences from squeezing through cramped metal compartments looking for shrapnel. Her bones jutted out and clung to her small frame; she couldn’t be older than six. 

She gave her a friendly smile. “And where is your family, Rey?” 

“On their way back, so I gotta see if they’re here.” She sped away from Ahsoka, walked towards the exit of the outpost and into the dunes. 

“She’s what we’re here for, isn’t she?” Sabine deadpanned. 

“Yep.” 

“How’s she supposed to help us find Ezra?” She asked, quirking a brow out her companion as she stood back up. 

“We better go find out.” 

 

They followed her to a destroyed AT-AT, where a few small objects lay strewn about the sand. The girl glared out at them from behind a foot of the metal beast.

“I know you’re following me,” she shouted, “are you going to rob me? ‘Cuz I’m warning you I only have garbage!”

“Do people rob you?” Sabine questioned in shock. 

“No but it’s good to check,” she replied. “Who are you people?” 

“My name’s Sabine, and this is Ashoka,” she gestured at themselves. “We wondering if we could talk to you for a bit.” 

She twisted her mouth and made a show of thinking it over. “Okay, but Raeh and I don’t have any extra portions.” 

“That will be alright, thank you,” Asohka thanked, laying down her palms. 

The girl bounced impatiently back into the belly of the AT-AT, where a helmet and bright orange rag doll lay next to a bowl with a roll sitting in it. She hadn’t been lying before, there really wasn’t a single thing of value sitting inside other than perhaps herself. Sabine peeked inside to get a look at the chasm, she could see a pile of tallys etched into the corner of the wall that she began to instinctively count. Rey squatted onto the sandy floor, plopped the large helmet atop her head, grabbed the orange rag and began to devour The Roll. Sabine thinks back to Ezra’s collection of stolen stormtrooper helmets, gathering dust in his old home on Lothal.

“Where’s Raeh?” Sabine couldn’t spot anyone else nearby besides themselves. 

Rey waved her doll around indicating that Raeh was, in fact, her plaything. 

“Do you know when your family is coming back?” She asked her.

“Any day now,” she said firmly. 

“I see.” 

“Rey,” Ashoka spoke up, “have you met or heard of anyone named Ezra Bridger?” 

She shook her head, continuing to monch on her food. 

“What about a guy with blue hair, two scars on his cheek?” She continued, gesturing on her face where the marks would lie. 

Rey shook her head again, the helmet shifting with every movement. 

“What about some really tacky green gloves fresh out of the late 90s’?” Sabine asked. 

Rey shook her head again. 

“Oo fould wook ath fe outhfosh,” she mumbled through her roll. 

“Where?” Ahsoka prodded, not hearing the girl through her chewing. 

Rey dramatically gulped her food before elaborating, “The Outpost. People end up by there by accident, that’s where I check for my parents.” 

“Are they not here on Jakku with you?” She asked, furrowing her brows as she contemplated the child. Rey shoved the last bite of the roll into her cheeks and shook her head again, helmet comically drooping to cover her eyes. 

“They accidentally left me behind,” she readjusted the helmet over her head for it to droop to the side.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Sabine muttered, the girl’s origin starting to dawn on her. 

“But they should realize I’m gone soon, and they’ll come back any day!”

Sabine watched watched Rey squeeze her doll with a sad look on her face, and began to debate whether or not to tell the girl that she had been abandoned. As much as it could destroy the kid, she couldn’t just let her live her life waiting for someone who would never show up. Making up her mind, she let out a sigh and opened her mouth to tell her when Ahsoka beet her to it. 

“They can’t take care of you right now,” she began and watched as Rey’s demeanor began to crumble. “But they sent us to pick you up instead.” 

Her expression ecstatically switched to one of unadultered joy, a wide smile matching the spark in her eyes. “Really?” 

Sabine whipped around to face Ahsoka, “ _ What _ ?” She glared at her, shock and unease regarding the decision making itself clear. Ahsoka just gave Sabine a gentle small and nod, a promise that they would discuss this later. Most likely  _ after _ they left Jakku with a strange girl they just met.

“Really,” Ashoka said as she knelt down so she was eye-level with Rey. 

“When can we go? I’ll go get my stuff.” She bounced up, running through the AT-AT to scavenge what items of value were inside. 

Sabine bent down to Ahsoka and hissed, “What the  _ hell _ are you thinking? We can’t bring a kid with us, she could get hurt, or killed!”

“Relax, I don’t plan on keeping her with us for long,” Ahsoka explained as she stood back up. 

“Yeah? Well when were you going to tell the rest of the crew your ingenious plan?” 

Ahsoka was about to reply when Rey came tumbling out, holding a dirty blanket, Raeh, and wearing the Rebel helmet.

“I’m ready,” she announced with a proud smile, “can we go now?” 

Ahsoka turned her attention back to her, “Of course, youngling.” Oh god, she was in Jedi-Master-wannabe mode. She held out her hand for Rey to take, and the two were begrudgingly followed by Sabine. 

At least they’re leaving within her time limit. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i only work/read this when im high and just want rey to be happy she deserves the world yall  
> id kill a man for her  
> specifically kylo ren


End file.
